


Just By Being You

by applexofmyeye



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first real gift he'd given her, and it meant so much to her. Now she was stressing herself out over the fact that she'd allowed such a precious memento to be misplaced. She bit her bottom lip in frustration as she dropped to her knees to search beneath her dresser and the bed for the fifth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just By Being You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for NineLives “The First Line is the Charm” challenge.

She had to find the necklace before Norman came in and realized that she'd misplaced it. It was the first real gift he'd given her, and it meant so much to her. Now she was stressing herself out over the fact that she'd allowed such a precious memento to be misplaced. She bit her bottom lip in frustration as she dropped to her knees to search beneath her dresser and the bed for the fifth time. She just had to find that necklace.

Norman moved down the hall and started to call out for her when he pushed open her bedroom door and found Melissa on her all fours frantically searching for God knows what. He leaned against the door frame and smirked. The view he had was a damn good one. "I have no idea what you're down there looking for, but, please, do take your time." He licked his bottom lip as he stared at her ass. 

She threw a glance over her shoulder in his direction and rolled her eyes "Yeah. Well, instead of staring at my ass, you could help me. We're going to be late." She sat back on her legs and touched her bare throat. "Please?" She felt her bottom lip quiver slightly. "I lost that necklace you gave me. You know the one with the black, purple and blue flowers and the butterfly?" She had to look away. "I just had it the other day, and now it's..." 

He saw how upset she'd gotten over the necklace and moved into the room. He knelt down on the floor next to her so that they were eye level. "Mel, honey, the clasp was broken. I took it to the jewelers to be fixed." He cupped her cheek. "Please don't cry." 

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek. She whispered, "I've been looking everywhere for it. I thought I had lost it for good." She moved to hug him and buried her face against his neck as she moved her arms under his and held on to him tightly. 

"Sweetheart, it's not something you should be crying over." He kept his voice soft, trying to figure out why the necklace had her so upset like she was. He rubbed at her back as his arms came around her more tightly. He kissed the side of her head. "Is something else bothering you? Surely, you aren't this upset over a necklace. Mel, please talk to me." 

She frowned then as she pulled away from him and nodded. "That necklace was the first gift you ever gave me. We weren't even together yet, but you said you saw it, and it made you think of me." She sniffled a little. "I was already in love with you at that point. I mean, I thought that it would go down in my history as the greatest unrequited love of my life." She smiled then as her cheeks turned red. "Little did I know that you felt the same way." 

He took her hand gently in his, kissing the simple white gold band that he'd slipped onto her delicate finger only six months prior. "I remember the first time I saw you wearing it. I knew I had made the right choice. Then you wore on our wedding day. The necklace is dull in comparison to you, Melissa." He kissed her knuckles then her wrist. He met her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just wanted you to be able to wear it next time you wanted to without having to worry about the clasp." 

She hugged him again and sighed softly. "Thank you. I have been going crazy looking for it for two days." She smiled sheepishly at him then. "It's why I've been so quiet."

"I had wondered about that. Been trying to wrack my brain and figure out just what it was I had done, or hadn't done, to upset you." He kissed her mouth tenderly then. "Thought I had been good. This time, anyhow." He laughed softly. 

Her own laughter bubbled up between them. "This time indeed," she teased. "But I'm pretty sure it won't be too long before you do something you'll need to worry about again." 

"That hurt, Mel. That hurt." He gave her a wink as he stood and then helped her up. "Now can we go to dinner or what?"


End file.
